Ragnarok
by KiraMalfoySempai
Summary: Odin, dans son arrogance et son aveuglement, décide de séparer Loki de ses enfants, un par un, afin de stopper le Ragnarok que les Norns lui ont prédit. Dans le désespoir de voir son dernier né arraché de ses bras, le dieu du chaos décide de demander l'aide de son oncle, Freyr, pour que celui-ci cache le bébé. Jusqu'à l'accomplissement de la prophétie.


_Brœðr munu berjask_ _ok at bönom verðask,_ _munu systrungar_ _sifjum spilla;_ _Hart er í heimi,_ _hórdómr mikill,_ _skeggöld, skálmöld,_ _skildir ro klofnir,_ _vindöld, vargöld,_ _áðr veröld steypisk;_ _mun engi maðr_ _öðrum þyrma._

Les frères se battront

Et se mettront à mort,

Les parents souilleront

Leur propre couche; Temps rude dans le monde, Adultère universel, Temps des haches, temps des épées, Les boucliers sont fendus, Temps des tempêtes, temps des loups, Avant que le monde s'effondre; Personne _N'épargnera personne._

O0o0o0o0o0

Les lourdes portes de la salle du trône, toutes d'or et de lumières, s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sourd, laissant place à un spectacle des plus pathétiques. Loki, dieu de feu et de fierté, père de la malice et engendreur de chaos, pendait misérablement entre deux de ses geôliers, nu et dépouillé de magie. Derrière lui suivait Fenrir, tiré par des chaînes d'or, dans sa splendide défaite. Le roi-loup, grondant puissamment, son poitrail faisant trembler le sol et les cœurs, réduisit à néant par tromperie et par la soie fragile de Gleipnir. Quelle ironie.

«Loki Laufeyson, fils de Fárbauti et de Laufey, prince de Jotünheim et dieu de discorde, tu comparait devant le tribunal des dieux et devant moi, qui t'ai accueillit parmi les Ases et qui t'ai donné ma confiance. Sais-tu pourquoi?»

Le dieu qui n'en était pas un releva difficilement la tête, toujours soutenu par ses tortionnaires au risque de s'effondrer. Son sourire, qui aurait pu illuminer son si fin visage, n'était que rancœur et moquerie, envers Odin, envers les spectateurs et envers lui-même. Il était un dieu de chaos, le serait toujours, même après des milliers d'années dans les prisons d'Asgard. Il était le chaos. Il semblerait que sa condition ait fait baisser sa garde aux nobles présents, alors il leur montrerait la puissance de ses mots.

«Odin fils de Bor, Père de toutes choses et père de l'ignorance, dieu de connaissance et de vide, borgne qui voit tout et roi d'aveuglement, pourquoi ferais-je l'effort d'énoncer un crime pour lequel je me sais innocent et que tu viens d'inventer dans le seul but de restreindre les libertés amputées qui me sont dues? Je ne suis coupable de rien, si ce n'est d'avoir aimé et donné vie. Tu n'as rien contre moi.»

«Les oracles ont parlé Loki. Ton fils est un danger.»

À ces mots, le brun pâlit, son cœur manquant un battement tandis que son enfant grondait plus fort encore en sentant la peur de son père, faisant reculer les gardes royaux qui le surveillaient malgré son impuissance. Un simple «non» de désespoir franchit les lèvres du parent éploré, et comme l'inutile illusion qu'elle était, cette négation ne trouva ni accueil ni refuge dans le cœur du Père des dieux.

«Il causera le Ragnarök et mettra fin à toute vie, il ne sera que rage et crocs lorsque dans sa colère destructrice il détruira ce royaume, et chacun des neuf mondes de l'Yggdrasil. Il sera notre perte à tous, ainsi ont parlés les yeux de ceux qui voient tout. Je ne peux le laisser vivre, il doit disparaître à jamais.»

Cela ne se pouvait. L'homme démunit qui ne semblait encore tenir debout que par la seule force de sa volonté s'écroula, les genoux à même le sol de la grande salle, douloureusement conscient du piètre spectacle qu'il offrait. On ne pouvait pas. Il se battrait, pour ses deux fils enlevés, pour celui qu'on tentait à son tour d'emmener loin de lui. Il se battrait pour son enfant à naître qui attendait son père dans le ventre d'Angrboda. Alors il releva la tête lentement, son sang battant à ses tempes et le corps douloureux des tortures subies, ses nerfs brûlant chaque partie de son corps. Il se battrait.

«Vous ne pouvez faire cela. Vous m'avez déjà enlevé deux fils, vous ne toucherez pas à celui là. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé? Dois-je redire à tous ici présents, vous tous qui étiez là quand on m'a par deux fois arraché la chair de ma chair et le sang de mon sang, à quel point votre peur a déchiré des vies?

Vous seul Odin, êtes l'origine commune de mes malheurs. C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé distraire l'étalon Svadilfari grâce à mes pouvoirs de métamorphose. C'est vous qui n'avez rien fait lorsque je me faisait violer par le Cheval de Nuit, engendrant pas là même Sleipnir. C'est vous qui m'avez retiré mon fils, que j'avais appris à aimer, pour vous servir de monture, l'enfonçant dans sa condition d'animal, et le forçant à garder cette forme. C'est vous qui m'avez empêché de le voir, de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre que son père l'aimait.

C'est aussi vous qui m'avez marié à Angrboda. C'est vous tous qui m'avez traité de monstre lorsque j'ai dû porter son enfant. C'est vous qui avez nommé mon fils abomination lorsqu'il est né sous forme de serpent. C'est vous qui l'avez bannis sur Midgard, parmi ces pathétiques créatures que vous nommez humains, me privant ainsi de mon second fils quelques minutes après se naissance.

Comment osez-vous après cela m'enlever Fenrir? Comment pouvez vous encore croire en vos balivernes sur votre bonté et votre miséricorde? Le peuple, dans son aveuglement et sa bêtise chante vos louange, pendant que vous séparez des enfants de leur père, pendant que vous brisez des familles, vous qui vous dites Père de Tous. Vous n'êtes le père de rien ni de personne, si ce n'est de votre propre orgueil et de la perversion de ce monde. Vous n'êtes que pestilence et souffrances, et vous n'êtes rien à la fois.»

Le silence résonnait, voilé et lourd, assourdissant. Les gardes ne bougeaient plus, Fenrir ne grondait plus, et Yggdrasil ne bruissait plus. Tout semblait mort et la Mort semblait partout. Spécialement dans les yeux de Loki, promettant milles catastrophes si on lui enlevait encore son seul bonheur.

«Tu n'as plus voix au chapitre, Loki. Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu as donné naissance à ce qui me tuera.»

L'homme à terre, lentement, se releva. Un pied, puis l'autre, chancelant dangereusement à chaque instant. Alors, il s'avança. Nul de faisait mine de l'en empêcher. Nul ne se sentait ni n'était capable d'arrêter cette créature de blessures et de souffrance, dont le seul objectif semblait de défendre son enfant. Se postant devant Fenrir, Loki se plaça face à face avec le Dieu des Dieux, la tête haute et les yeux fiers malgré les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps meurtri.

«Vous signez ainsi votre mort. Je n'aurai de cesse de me venger. Retirez moi mon fils, et que Vidar, dieu de vengeance, m'en soit témoin, vous ne trouverez ni paix ni silence. Enlevez-le moi, et je provoquerai la fin des mondes. Si en ce jour Fenrir meure, c'est Yggdrasil tout entier qui mourra avec lui.»

Odin sembla pâlir quelques instants, puis se repris. Il ne pouvait laisser la bête en liberté. Ceci signerait sa fin. Mais il ne pouvait non plus la tuer. Le chaotique menteur mettrait en action ses paroles. Dusses-t-il pour cela attendre mille milliers d'années. Et le Ragnarök serait sur eux tous. La solution lui sembla alors toute trouvée.

«En ce jour, moi Odin, Père de Tous, rend ce jugement. Que tous en soient témoins. Fenrir Lokison, le Tueur de Mondes, le Sanglant, est condamné à l'exil et à l'emprisonnement. Il sera enchaîné et une épée transpercera sa gueule, et dès cet instant, sera voué à passer le reste de sa vie immortelle dans le cœur d'une île de magie, incartable et indétectable, seul. Telle est ma sentence. Ainsi soit-il.»

Loki n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que son fils se fit mutiler par une épée d'un or éclatant, seule et abominable lumière sur son pelage de nuit. L'animal n'eut pas l'occasion de gémir de douleur qu'il disparut, à jamais. Le dieu des malices compris alors réellement ce qui venait de se passer. On venait de lui retirer un autre fils.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soleil se couchait paresseusement sur les quais enneigés de Båtsfjord. Un homme seul bravait le brûlant froid de cette fin d'hiver, ne semblant pas un instant incommodé par les températures glaciale de Norvège. Le regard plongé dans l'horizon, il pensait. A sa vie, à ses choix, à ce qui faisait qu'il était ici même, en cet instant. Et surtout, il cherchait. Son esprit retournait chaque possibilité, chaque hypothèse, dans l'espoir de trouver une possible solution qu'il n'aurait pas encore exploré, en vain. 

«Attend moi, Jormungand.»

Loki se détourna alors de cette mer, si belle et si forte, qui retenait son premier fils. Cette mer qu'il haïssait tant. S'il le pouvait, il retournerait chaque goutte de cet océan de malheur, mais même le dieu du Feu ne pouvait à lui seul évaporer une telle quantité d'eau. Sa magie étant toujours sous verrou depuis sa dernière condamnation qui lui avait valu de perdre sa dernière née, Hela, devenue Reine de Hellheim, le pays des morts. Les vivants ne pouvaient y accéder, un immortel était donc banni à jamais du neuvième monde d'Yggdrasil. Il ne pourrait revoir sa fille.

Une larme trouva lentement son chemin sur la joue pâle et émaciée du père éploré. Une seule et unique larme, comme une insulte à sa nature profonde, comme un hommage à ses enfants.  
«Excusez moi monsieur, tout va bien?»

Tout à ses pensées, Loki n'entendit pas approcher la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait frigorifiée et tremblait de tous ses membres, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de sortir du café le plus proche pour aller parler à cet étrange homme peu vêtu pour la saison et qui semblait si près du bord du quai. Trop près.

«Monsieur?»

Le dieu ne répondait pas, se contentant de fixer sa locutrice dans les yeux, tentant de deviner sa vie, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses rêves. Nul ne sut à part lui ce qu'il y découvrît, mais il tendit son bras à l'inconnue.

«Puis-je vous payer un café? Il commence à faire froid, rentrons.»

0o0o0o0o0o0

Les cris résonnaient dans la chambre d'hôpital. Loki, assis dans une chaise près du seule lit de la pièce, tenait la main de sa compagne. Celle-ci criait de douleur, le front en sueur sous l'effort fournit. Les médecins et sage-femmes encourageaient la future maman, et celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de mettre son fils au monde, ne se souciant aucunement de la main du dieu qu'elle écrasait dans la sienne.

Puis un autre cris. Une autre voix qui naît. Un cri strident, comme seuls les enfants arrachés à la douce chaleur maternelle peuvent en pousser. A cet instant, le plus beau son pour Loki. Il vit avec inquiétude son fils s'éloigner dans les bras d'une sage femme, le surveillant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il épongeait le front de sa femme en la rassurant. Puis on lui mit dans les bras un petit paquet emmailloté de linge bleu.

Il releva avec appréhension une partie du tissu. Deux pieds, deux mains, cinq doigts à chaque membre. Mais un petit bébé tout pâle, et recouvert de cicatrices bleutées. Telles des scarifications rituelles, les lignes cascadaient sur ses membres, se croisaient sur son petit torse, descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds, remontaient dans son dos en des entrelacs compliqués et remontaient par sa nuque vers son visage, soulignant les pommettes déjà trop fines pour un Midgardien, finissant par passer à l'arrière de son crâne pour former une fine couronne sur son front. La marque de son clan, la marque de la royauté Jotunnienne. L'enfant ouvrit avec hésitation ses yeux, et le pourpre de son peuple apparut.

Et Loki pleura.

0o0o0o0o0o0

«Monseigneur, Loki Laufeyson demande à vous voir.»

L'homme d'un blond lumineux qui siégeait sur son trône devant le garde se redressa vivement. La matinée s'était pour lui déroulé dans une lenteur morne propice à l'ennui. Les doléances d'un peuple heureux étaient peu souvent passionnante, mais cette requête, loin des différends de territoires habituels, promettait un excellent divertissement.

«Faites le entrer.»

Freyr, roi des Vanes, se souvenait bien de son neveu, bien qu'il ne l'ait plus vu après son exil. Sa tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre d'Odin après l'enlèvement et le mariage forcé de Frigga sa sœur ne fut pas bien perçu à l'époque. Mais le Roi Ase, ne pouvant tuer son beau-frère sans provoquer de révolte chez le peuple, l'avait posé sur le trône de Vanaheim comme le pantin qu'il aurait dû être. Mais la ruse de Freyr n'a de maître que celle de Loki. Attendant son heure, le dieu de lumière déplaçait ses pions et resserrait sa toile dans l'ombre, échappant au regard de Heimdall lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient grâce à sa magie.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer son neveu portant un petit paquet et escorté par deux gardes méfiants. L'intelligence de Loki était connue de tous à travers les neufs mondes. C'est à peine si le roi pu reconnaître le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu. Les traits émaciés de son visages étaient tendus et rien dans ses yeux ne laissait transparaître l'insouciance qu'on avait pu y voir. Là où Freyr se souvenait d'un enfant grand pour son âge, plein de joie et d'amour, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes, il ne voyait plus qu'un homme maigre aux muscles déliés et dont la tignasse noire semblait accueillir un nid de corbeaux. Seuls ses yeux avaient gardé leur teinte d'antan, mais si ils semblaient briller, ce n'était plus de félicité mais de désespoir, auquel se mêlaient de la peur et étrangement une pointe d'espoir. C'est ce qui décida Freyr à écouter Loki.

«Que veux-tu, neveu? Jamais en mille ans tu n'est venu me voir, jamais tu ne m'a sollicité, alors pourquoi le faire aujourd'hui?»

«Mon oncle, je viens vous voir en dernier recours. Je n'ai plus d'autre solution que de prier pour votre écoute. Puissiez-vous je vous en supplie entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire, et ne pas porter de jugement hâtif à mon encontre.»

Le roi se leva de son trône avec grâce, et s'avança vers cet homme qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il le vit baisser la tête à son approche, dans une déférence inhabituel pour le dieu du feu. C'est ce semblant de soumission qui le révolta. Son neveu était et devait demeurer insoumis. Le chaos ne pouvait pas être contrôlé. Que pouvait-il lui être arrivé pour qu'il accepte à ce point de réprimer sa nature? Du bout de ses doigts, il releva le menton de l'homme qui lui faisait face, se délectant de sa surprise et le pris dans ses bras, le sentant se tendre brusquement devant cette marque d'affection inattendue.

«Loki, tu n'a nul besoin de craindre mon rejet. Je suis roi et opposant à ta famille, mais je suis avant tout ton oncle. Quelle que soit ton origine, tu es ce que tu dois être et rien ne pourrait changer dans mon esprit l'amour que j'ai ressentis en parlant pour la première fois à cet enfant perdu dans une bibliothèque, croulant sous des livres plus gros que lui.»

Loki sembla se détendre dans ses bras sous le souvenir heureux, et relâcha la pression qu'il maintenait sur son paquet. Paquet qui gigota. Freyr recula quelque peu, surpris de sentir un mouvement au niveau de son abdomen. Il écarta doucement les pans de tissu, prudent face aux réactions du brun qui observait l'action avec appréhension. Un bébé. Ce que cachait Loki était un bébé. Son bébé, certainement.

Tous connaissaient les déboires de Loki en terme de descendance. Lui en particulier avait suivit de loin l'injustice qu'on lui faisait subir sans pouvoir intervenir. Il n'avait approuvé aucun des gestes d'Odin, bien qu'en réalité il ne l'ait jamais fait. Mais ce à quoi il avait assisté l'avait horrifié entre toutes autres choses. Les Ases comme les Vanes étant immortels, les enfants étaient rares. De fait, ils étaient le trésor le plus précieux de son peuple et étaient chéris entre tous. Arracher les petits de qui que ce soit était le pire châtiment que l'on puisse infliger. Même en ayant perdu ses trois fils dans des fausses couches, il ne pouvait que s'approcher de la douleur de Loki, qui savait ses enfants vivants et souffrants loin de lui.

Freyr se doutait de ce qu'allait lui demander son neveu, et il était clair à présent qu'il était le seul espoir de Loki. Mais s'il acceptait, c'était son monde et son peuple tout entier qu'il exposait à la fureur d'Odin. Alors qu'il songeait à toutes les répercussions que pourrait entraîner une décision hâtive, une simple phrase renforça sa volonté.

«Je t'en prie, protège-le.»

Et Freyr, se plongeant dans les yeux bleus glacés de l'enfant, ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de sceller le sort des neufs mondes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Des flammes et de la douleur. Partout. En tous. La fin d'un temps, la fin des Temps. Et au loin, avançant dans la fournaise en semblant oblitérer la chaleur à faire fondre les os, cinq silhouettes. Un serpent-monde, un loup géant, un étalon arachnéen, une fillette, un dieu. Et devant eux, une ombre. Indiscernable.

Odin se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, conscient que son pire cauchemars venait de prendre vie dans ses rêves. Malgré ses exactions, il n'avait su l'empêcher. Cette ombre était la seule inconnue, le seul élément qu'il n'avait su contrôler. L'étincelle qui allait enflammer les poudres du Ragnarök.


End file.
